


The Decoy

by kataangfanficer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Kudos: 24





	The Decoy

  
They sat naked on the bed, neither of them able to commit to what they both wanted to come next. Their professional relationship had lasted over a decade, and they'd both played various roles. And yet they still struggled to settle on what they really were to each other. Were they friends, sisters, or lovers? Until now, they never felt the need to discuss it. They could always tell what the other wanted. When one of them began to feel a tug in another direction, the other would accommodate. Without drama or heartbreak, they could naturally shift to just being friends.

As a young queen, whenever Padme grew overwhelmed, Sabe made sure to slip into her bed that night. And this soothing sisterly affection grew up along with them. One night, they gave each other a knowing look and removed their thin nightgowns, loving that they could laugh together about it. They embraced, letting each other get used to the feeling before taking things further. Neither of them were going anywhere. 

After nearly a week of sleeping nude together, Sabe finally kissed Padme and slowly moved her hand up her queen's thigh. Giving Padme every chance to stop her, Sabe waited one last moment before continuing. Padme raised her eyebrows, playfully impatient with her overly cautious friend. Sabe smiled and slid a finger inside Padme.

Now here they were, more than ten years later. Sitting with crossed legs and slouched backs on Padme's large bed: the bed Sabe knew Padme had fucked Anakin in multiple times. She shocked herself with her own bitterness. Maybe now she was simply old enough to realize what she wanted and maybe deserved, as selfish as that seemed.

Padme looked out the window: the window Sabe guessed anyone could have seen her fucking Anakin if they'd looked hard enough. It's like she wanted to be caught.

"Should I leave?" asked Sabe, being much more blunt than she usually had to be with Padme.

There was nothing sensual about their time together recently, but Sabe wasn't sure if Padme had noticed. The former handmaiden had taken too many roles. Padme's love for her hadn't left, but there was more confusion where there'd once been exploration and flexibility.

Padme lifted Sabe's wrist delicately and kissed it. The senator shook her head 'no' subtly. Padme needed her, but Sabe knew this was too much. Secret affair upon secret affair was never the kind of thing Padme wanted in her life. Their lives had been too busy before. They were too young back then. Those were the old unspoken excuses for them never being an official couple. Sabe regretted not being bolder when Padme's term as queen had finally ended. 

She hadn't left her service, but she spent more time away from Padme. Eventually Sabe found romance with someone else and thought nothing of it. That's how much things had changed. Sabe and her new boyfriend soon grew apart, staying friends, but Sabe wanted to believe she left him for Padme. By the time she thought the time was right, more politics and war got in the way: an excuse that hadn't seemed to matter much to Padme when Anakin came back into her life.

Sabe yanked her hand out of Padme's grip. She looked around the room for a sign that Anakin still came to visit. But of course, Padme wouldn't allow something like that to happen. She had to at least look like she wanted it to be a secret. Sabe didn't want to have to ask, but she did anyway. Or as close as she could to ask.

"You and Ani...?"

"Yes."

Sabe ran out of things to say, giving Padme an opening to pounce, shaking the bed. She began to frantically kiss her cheek and nibble on her ear. Sabe put her hands on Padme's back in a loose embrace. An aggressive hand reached between Sabe's legs. Padme no longer smelled the same, and her lovemaking felt less familiar than Sabe had hoped. But she didn't care, or at least she didn't want to. She dug her fingers into Amidala's back and let out an exaggerated moan. 

Padme took a wet finger and put it in Sabe's open mouth, letting her taste herself. Once Padme's finger was licked clean, Sabe flipped her over onto her back. She ran her fingers through Padme's hair and kissed her gorgeous face: the face everyone always told her she resembled. The Queen, the senator, the mistress, whatever the fuck she was, she was hers for the night.


End file.
